narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
World Tournament Preliminaries Team 2 vs. Team 3
Both teams have finally made it to the final part of the preliminaries. As both teams faced one another from opposite ends of the battlefield, they couldn't help but notice a change going on throughout the battlefield. Out of a sudden, the entrances to the battlefield fell apart and the walls as well, leaving only the battlefield behind. Where the walls and entrances once stood, one could only see the 10000 meter drop to the island below. So, falling off could prove to be deadly. The battlefield was also wooden, so one strong attack that makes contact to the ground could break it apart. Also, continuous attacks on the floor could also make it break apart. It was also a rule for the participants to only battle on the battlefield, so they can not return back to the maze. The field is the size of a football field and because it is wooden, it can catch on fire, burn to ash, thus making both teams fall. PLEASE FOLLOW THIS ORDER FROM NOW ON! 1. BLACK: YUZUME 2. PURPLE: RAIDEN 3. RED: SHENRON '''3. BLUE: AMESHIZU Stony Introductions As the samurai and the shinobi clashed, the Red-Haired Mage was focused on more interesting matters. He stood there questioning why he couldn't sense anything other than darkness beyond that door. Curious to what technique the official used, Shenron continue to inspect, not even noticing his partner finish off the samurai. The darkness would suddenly disappear revealing two men standing parallel yet dozens of meters away from where he stood. The Red-haired shinobi would close his eyes once again, taking one final smoke before he dropped it. As soon as it hit the floor, he began his little show. He began with the male first."A blonde Uchiha, possessing what I can tell is the Mangekyou, no the Eternal Mangekyou due to the dual design. Having it just open like that he probably has significantly large reserves, or possesses more offensive Mangekyo ability, kamui amaterasu maybe. Because both are activated I assume he possesses the third ability, Susano'o. Due to heritage he must possess Fire Release, but from a single glimpse I can tell, that is not the only element he possesses. Because he is in the anbu shinobi, he is probably skilled in more than one field of combat, Konoha has always done a good job or producing versatile shinobi. " he mumbled but it was just loud enough for his partner to hear. He would shift his attention to the lady standing beside the blonde Uchiha,"Konoha kunoichi and an anbu at that. Yet I don't see the sparks of friendship or even a relation for that matter, so one can assume they do not know each other. Her chakra is unfamiliar but I can sense a strong old power dwelling inside of her. She seems confident, skilled, probably has a praised hiden or maybe even a Kekkei Genkai." he continued, not bale to get as much information on the female. Without turning away, Shenron spoke to his ally. "I have no interest in playing with these mongrels, despite all I have said. So either you don't get in my way and I finish quick or I'll sit back and let you kids have your fun." he said not moving an inch from his spot. Yuzume felt adrenaline flood her veins as the maze around them dropped away, revealing itself to be nothing more than an illusion. Stripped of all deception, the battlefield lay before them: bare, wide, and smooth. The lines of dark wood met the clear blue of the sky, with the clouds so crisp on the horizon she felt she could reach out and touch them. But there was nothing else. A stiff wind, bitterly cold from the altitude, rushed over the platform as the four shinobi eyed each other warily. She noted with dismay that they had been matched against the red-haired shinobi who had given her chills earlier. Shenron Uzumaki. She did recognize the other man, and sensed an electrical aura that threatened danger, his mere presence seeming to charge the air around them. Raiden Narukami. She had been careful to memorize a list of all the participants beforehand, supplied to her by the leader of Root himself, and now found that the extra information would afford her with a very slight advantage. Nonetheless, considering the current situation, she would take anything she could get her hands on. “Shit,” she muttered under her breath before turning to Ameshizu. “You take the one on the left,” she said in a low voice, referring to Raiden, “And I handle the one on the right. Sound good?” Yuzume then threw back her shoulders as she faced the other team directly. “Shenron Uzumaki, Raiden Narukami,” she pronounced their names as if they were profanity, “While I have no intention of killing either of you, be aware that I’m not about to go easy on you. Slaughter is pointless, but don’t blame me if you happen to fall. I can’t be held responsible for the collateral.” She reached for the hollow, square short sword in the sheath slung across the small of her back, and pulled the knife a few centimeters from its sheath. Yuzume did not yet draw it, however, as she waited for the other team to make their move. With his Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan, Ameshizu looked beyond the physical frame of his opponents and into their chakra. Their bodies overflowed abundantly with a blue flame, which acted as leverage for a minor analysis of their fighting abilities. After all, chakra grows through taijutsu and meditation. Their large chakra reserves would imply that both Shenron and Raiden have undergone a lot of training. He'd pose a thought: "Why was I paired with an unstable female? Why were we put up against such powerful Shinobi? To top it all off, this battlefield consists of nothing but a damned wooden floor. Using Amaterasu is suicide, and it will bring everyone else down with me. I'm at best bound to my Water Release." He'd eye his opponent, Raiden Narukami, while remaining calm. He takes a deep breath and continues developing a strategy while Shenron had explained to Raiden Ameshizu's abilities. "Yuzume, I'd be careful if I were you." He decided to go along with her selection of opponents. "The red-headed shinobi has crazy chakra spans. Are you sure you can handle it?" Raiden turned to his partner and spoke: "I'll end this quickly... Shenron," Raiden said. He turned back to his opponents and chuckled as he heard what the female one had said. "To think mere leaf shinobi could defeat me in battle," The cloaked man muttered in disgust. Raiden felt insulted at the fact they thought they could kill him. At the sight of seeing her reach for her sword, Raiden grabbed a scroll and leaped into the sky. When he reached the peak of his jump he oponed it and summoned thousands of kunai, scattering them through out the battlefield for his signature technique later on in the battle. "Now, lets get this show on the road," He said as he landed back on the wooden floor. His hair began to flow upwards and electrical charges sparked from all parts of his body. He had entered his Thundercloud State, which largely enhanced his physical prowess using his lightning chakra. "Well now that they know of my lightning nature I won't hold back," he thought to himself. He made a shadow clone and that shadow clone switched places with one of the many kunai on the battlefield. The shadow clone now halfway up the battlefield, while the original Raiden hadn't moved an inch, launched a giant sphere of compressed lightning from his mouth towards the two leaf shinobi. As it got within ten meters it exploded, releasing an electromagnetic shock wave in all directions. "Witness my power!" he roared. Ameshizu quickly retaliated by holding his left palm outwards, and right in that moment - as he infused chakra - he materialized his Susanoo's ribcage, thus shielding both ninja from the impact of each Kunai and a subsequent explosion by further evolving into a "complete" form. There, he and Yuzume floated within the fiery skeleton of his indigo avatar in which Ameshizu weaved a tiger hand seal, creating an opening for Yuzume to exit out of. The man said he'd handle it and he has given Shenny-kun no reason to not believe him, so the Red-Haired Mage would sit out on this one. Pulling out his cigs, Shenron tapped his foot on the ground, creating a comfy king-sized chair for him to sit on. "You got 15 minutes to have your fun. Nothing more." he spoke putting the joint in his mouth and lighting it with his index finger. "Look at you Shenny-kun, actually putting faith in someone else to win the battle. This is progress for someone like you." the beautiful Maiden Spirit smirked, then sat on the armrest on the Shogun's newly built chair. The Shogun would grin in response. As the battle went on watched with some interest. Monitoring all three shinobi just incase he were to fight them in combat after the prelims were complete, or if Raiden did not complete his task. As an explosion headed the Mage's way, he did not move an inch. Protected by a barrier created by himself long ago, the explosion was deemed useless against him. "It looks like this might be harder than the boy may have thought" he mumbled. Yuzume dropped to the ground, landing in a crouch as she took in the entire sweep of the battlefield in an instant. She had been thrown entirely off-guard by Ameshizu’s partial use of Susanoo, and it took her a second or so to gather her wits. Normally she would have proceeded in a mission to eliminate an opponent no matter how strange her situation may have become, but she had a mask to wear, after all, and had promised to kill only her target. Within a fraction of a second she flung dozens of thin, steel wires that were attacked to small knives. With obvious expertise she swung the wires so that they wrapped around the kunai that Raiden had thrown, and with one pull had removed them from the wooden platform. Clattering through the air she redirected the entire net of captured kunai as she threw it back towards their adversary. It had been an entirely precautionary measure: Raiden had apparently used some form of space-time technique, and she knew the best way to combat him using it would be to remove the markers needed for the transference. At the same time her attention was diverted to Shenron: he sat upon a throne he had formed himself and seemed entirely at-ease watching the battle at hand. Is he allowing his partner to fight alone? She questioned inwardly. Now was not the time to be distracted, however. Gathering her chakra, she quickly formed the seal for “boar,” followed by “bird,” “rabbit,” and finally “dog.” While water might have been weak against a Lightning Release user, she was banking on the fact that the two natures might serve to amplify each other, thus strengthening the attack. A fistful of water spiraled in her hand, and she speeded the time needed to prepare the technique by exciting it with her chakra. Then, with her eyes shaded by her furrowed brow, she swung her open palm in Raiden’s direction, unleashing a torrent of water that tore through the air and threatened to obliterate all that stood in its path. Its force was great enough to pulverize stone, and if allowed to make contact with its intended target, would no doubt push him from the platform and off into empty space. She had not, however, considered the effect it would have on a body that was completely charged with electricity. The results could be deadly. A sigh of annoyance was let out by Raiden as he witnessed his enemies block his attack so easily. And to add to the situation the Uchiha had already activated his susanoo. Before Raiden could complain anymore, he saw the female one release a jet of water. Along its journey towards Raiden, the water torrent demolished his already weakened shadow clone, leaving but a puff of smoke. "Pathetic," he thought to himself. With the near instantaneously reflex's granted to him by his Thundercloud state and his accelerated perception, Raiden leaped into the air allowing the torrent to pass directly below him. "I did tell Shenron I'd end things quickly and well... I'd hate to disappoint him," Raiden said loud enough for his opponents to hear. He reached for yet another scroll, like he did with the previous one he leaped into the air with it. However unlike the previous one, the contents were not kunai knives but black flammable oil. It rained down upon the enemies as well as their half of the battlefield. "I really do wish I could battle with you all day," He said. While still propelled in the air, he entered Sage Mode, thanks to Shimetsu's unique ability. He stayed in the air with his gale platform. Raiden took in a deep breath and with the exhale he expelled a senjutsu enhanced, massive stream of intense lightning, that he would later make branch off into multiple streams aimed throughout their side of the battlefield, while the main stream was aimed at his female enemy. "The fire might sting a little," he chuckled as he slowly descended. Ameshizu had no other choice but to continue the task of teamwork. In reality, he was making Yuzume do all the dirty work from the get go without her noticing; it was all part of his "stay silent" method. The Uchiha was able to keep up with Raiden's attack through Sharingan use, and as the streams of lightning rained down on the battlefield, he made a quick tiger hand-seal, closed his left-eye, and allowed his chakra to channel itself into it as if it were some sort of vessel. "Kamui!" Ameshizu's version of Kamui is unique to him. Kakashi can suck foreign objects into an alternate dimension. Obito can transport parts of his body into the dimension while simultaneously remaining in tact with reality. Ameshizu, on the other hand, can transport whatever he sets his sights on through space, and can unleash it out onto the battle field through an exit node within a split second. He wittingly focused on the main beam headed towards Yuzume, and right before it even managed to touch her, a cross-dimensional portal opened right before her - taking in the lightning bolt - and at the same time, unleashing it through its exit point: the portal conjured directly behind Raiden. Meanwhile, the streams of lightning headed towards Ameshizu hit his now completely covered Susano'o - keeping him safe from their impact. It was clear that his task in battle was defense; Yuzume's determination has convinced Ameshizu that she is more than fit for the job of offense... At least for the time being. A formidable technique, however, doesn't come without drawbacks. Despite having access to an Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan, Ameshizu already started experiencing pressure throughout his temples, and the eye used for Kamui unleashed a tiny stream of blood. It wasn't anything unbareable. These are just typical warning signs of Mangekyō usage. Yuzume gasped in surprise as the lightning simply disappeared in front of her. She had been preparing herself for the attack, but now that it was suddenly gone, found herself with a clear path to Raiden. She thought quickly, but did not immediately rush forward. The net of steel wire and kunai that Raiden had ignored from earlier became caught over his shoulders as he moved up into the sky, and with the sudden discharge of electricity had no doubt caused the metal lying across his skin to bite down painfully with a sharp shock. From the corner of her eye she saw the streams of lightning that had not been absorbed by Ameshizu’s kamui strike the wooden platform, and bright flames crackled into existence. The fire was spreading too quickly for her to prepare a shield, and the wall of heat licked towards her, threatening to consume her. It seemed as though she would be completely swallowed, yet she remained motionless in the face of the attack. Fire flashed across the entire platform, blazing into the sky, and Yuzume had vanished. But of course, shinobi of her caliber were not defeated so easily. At the last second, Yuzume had employed a basic justu to sink into the surface of the platform beneath her, having phased all the way through the wood. Now she found herself on the underside of the floating stage, clinging to it lightly from the chakra reverberating in her hands and feet. She had avoided most of the oil that Raiden had flung out over the field, but her jacket had been caught by the slick liquid. Muttering a curse, she threw it off and allowed it to fall 10,000 feet to the island below. The gerbil clung to her shoulder desperately, obviously terrified from the dizzying height. “Hold still,” she said, as she executed a series of hand seals. A few seconds later, Yuzume could be seen running along the underside of the platform. The gerbil, however, had disappeared. She did not stop when she reached its edge, instead free-falling off into the sky. But at the last second a wire and knife snaked out behind her, anchoring into the edge of the wood. She swung out and her body arced gracefully through the air, using her own momentum to throw her up and over the lip of the platform. The flames had died down somewhat since the initial explosion, and when she landed they seemed to jump away from her. Straightening up, she extended her hands and curled the flames in towards herself, allowing them to circle her without touching her, before redirecting her attention to their opponent floating above them. The surface of the platform was scorched and black, but still intact, and she crouched low to it for a split-second before launching herself up towards Raiden. The force of her take-off drew the flames up from the platform in a slipstream, and as she neared him her hands came down from over her head. She did not use a formal jutsu, instead manipulating the fire by its pure nature alone, turning its own destructive will back upon the one who had originally conjured it. Following her own trajectory, a wide, snapping arc of fire followed her momentum. The flames cut through the air, a blade unto themselves, and at the very last instant of release, ignited into a screeching inferno as they rushed to incinerate the ensnared shinobi before them. Raiden was now free falling from the sky, ensnared in his opponents wire, with two attacks derived from his own attacks headed back at him. The situation he had put himself in was nearly hysterical, even to him. As his accelerated perception kicked in, the world around him slowed. "She would kill me if she saw this," He thought to himself. His thoughts now switched to switched back to the situation at hand. "This kunoichi.. she's very skilled, I must admit. Tothink I've yet to see her full capabilities. On the other hand, this Uchiha... just like all of his other vermin clansmen, nothing without their precious eyes," He said in his head yet again. After a few moments, but what seemed to mere milliseconds to all but him, he had formulated his plan. From behind, the rushing lightning hit him straight in the back. However, instead of severely electrocuting him and inflicting deadly burns it seemingly just went into him. The truth of the matter was that Raiden had absorbed, well in actual matter Shinzoku had absorbed it. It was converted into chakra within his body replenishing is chakra reserves. Immediately after, Raiden entered his Jinchūriki Version 1 state. Purple chakra shrouded him in cloak, as three tails grew, with, he escaped the wires and braced for impact, holding his arms in an 'X' in front of himself. The flames hit Raiden head on at full force. While Shinzoku's chakra provided some form of defense his three-tailed state wasn't enough, Raiden plummeted to the ground. He laid on the floor, with severe burn marks as smoke rose from his unmoving body. Seconds after he had crashed down onto the wooden platform, the burn wounds began to fade as the healing capabilities of Shinzoku's chakra were put into effect. Perhaps a minute or two later, Raiden stood. The speed at which he rose, indicated he was still in some form of pain. After his healing only a few wounds remained, a burn wound on the side of his left arm and a minor bruise on his right shoulder. As he stood tall, he charged his entire body with lightning. When he had essentially reached his limit of the amount of lightning he could contain, which was a frightening amount, he raised his hand. Two fingers pointed to the sky, from them he discharged all of the lightning straight up into the sky which formed one enormous thundercloud, as if he was preparing for a certain technique. The formed thundercloud was so big that it would cover most of the battlefield. "Its time," he thought to himself, still feeding the thundercloud with a constant stream of lightning. The basic tool for the manipulation of reality is the manipulation of words. If you can control the meaning of words, you can control the people who must use the words.. The first rule of battle, never trust you opponent. This false idea that one should live be a moral code is a weakling's excuse to create boundaries. All's fair in love and war, a quote that even the most divine beings know and follow, including the Red-Haired Deity himself. Shenron is the type of god that likes to see his opponent's capabilities before "ending" it. Yet he is not one to just sit back and watch mongrels play. Having him sit back and "watch the show" was only a show of his own. He has been slowly preparing himself for the moment he can "end it", while still being in sync with his partner. The clouds that were created by Raiden would suddenly become pitch black and were filled with thunder and lightning. Not even a moment later the ground would begin to tremble, slowly but surely cracking the wooden ground that held the four shinobi. "In this world, there are goats and there are wolves. In some situations you may be even considered a wolf, but today you play the sheep in our little skit." he said grinning as his masterpiece began. From heavy thunderstorm, to violent winds, to even cold blocks of hails, dozens of would occur simultaneously, causing the battlefield to break apart. He would smile as he reflected on his unique strategy. ---- Flashback "A blonde Uchiha, possessing what I''' can tell is the Mangekyou, no the Eternal Mangekyou due to the '''dual design. Having it just open like that he probably has significantly large reserves, or possesses more offensive Mangekyo ability, kamui amaterasu maybe. Because both are activated I assume he possesses the third ability, Susano'o. Without turning away, Shenron spoke to his ally. "I have no interest in playing with these mongrels, despite all I have said. So either you don't get in my way and I finish quick or I'll sit back and let you kids have your fun." he said not moving an inch from his spot. The man said he'd handle it and he has given Shenny-kun no reason to not believe him, so the Red-Haired Mage would sit out on this one. Pulling out his cigs, Shenron tapped his foot on the ground, creating a comfy king-sized chair for him to sit on. "You got 15 minutes to have your fun. Nothing more." he spoke putting the joint in his mouth and lighting it with his index finger. At the sight of seeing her reach for her sword, Raiden grabbed a scroll and leaped into the sky. When he reached the peak of his jump he opened it and summoned thousands of kunai, scattering them through out the battlefield for his signature technique later on in the battle. These moments in battle were crucial in the completion of Shenron's plans. Shinobi use hand seals to mould their chakra to perform ninjutsu genjutsu and other things. Shinobi train for many years to increase the rate the perform these hand signs, but the true masters have the ability to perform the technique with only one or two handsigns. This decreases the amount time to set up the technique as well as the time for the opponent to react. Yet, Shenron finds hand signs completely useless, believing they cannot keep up with his mind. Thanks to the teaching of his sensei Magai, Shenron is able to mold his chakra through an art known as Kotodama. With it Shenron mould his chakra through words, or enchantments, allowing him to perform the techniques. Thanks to his increased neural pulses, Shenron can speak up to 15 words per second, making it almost impossible for an opponent to detect because it just looks like he is mumbling and masks it through conversation. Using the art of kotodama (amongst other things), Shenron was slowly able to control the battlefield. He would first use the words, dual, I''', '''large reserves, and the hidden word, mask to create two clones of himself that were hidden by chakra and appeared under the platform. Next he would use the word mongrel, to place a seal on his partner so they can be in permanent communication. When he tapped his foot on the he would signal clones to begin their push under the platform to locate the nearest wall. Due to the issue of having no wall or pre existing barrier, Shenron asked Raiden to throw thousands of kunai around the battlefield. Using some of Raiden's kunai, Shenron used the placed seals on four seals on the four kunai closest to the edges of battlefield. Before dispersing the clones he saw how his opponent using his mangekyou Sharingan technique, so he placed another seal on the kunai. Flashback Ends ---- Tapping his finger, Shenron would activate the seals on each kunai, instantly creating a massive barrierthat stretches upwards and downwards. Thanks to the second seal, the only way to exit the barrier is into the clouds or 10000 meter into the ground. "Now I show you divine judgement." he said as a massive nuclear explosion striked the battlefield leaving no escape for anyone inside of it. Utter chaos. That is what Yuzume observed from her precarious position beneath the platform. Her clone version, formed from the wood of the stage above her itself, had successfully managed to attack Raiden. Ameshizu seemed to be holding his own as well, although the battle field was already littered with the detritus of conflict. Through the clone’s eyes she also noticed that Shenron— of whom she had always been suspicious, seemed to be enjoying himself a little too much. As if to confirm her suspicions, four clones of the red-haired man appeared beneath the surface of the platform. Miraculously she was in a position where none of them had spotted her, but before she could pause to question their purpose they had once more vanished at four separate corners of the platform. Yuzume frowned. Her cautious nature dictated that she remain in hiding, but for some reason she felt compelled to follow one of the clones. She also knew she would have to move as quickly as possible before the "Yuzume" fighting up above was revealed to be a clone. With a flash she had appeared at one of the corners, and clinging to the edge of the platform like a spider, she peered warily over to see what it was the clone had been working to accomplish. What she saw was one of the kunai she had failed to remove, only this one had a distinct seal attached to its blade. Her eyes widened as she quickly recognized the symbol as being a barrier. The information Yuzume had been given regarding Shenron had not been in vain, afterall, and while she did not know the exact capabilities of the seal, she knew she should move as far away from it as possible, as quickly as possible. As the real Yuzume now swung out from the platform and into empty air on a thin wire, she could not help but wonder why Shenron had not yet activated the seal. But just as she had landed on a small, floating island of earth that she had formed beneath her feet to support her, she discovered his reason: A massive explosion began from a point in the center of the platform behind her, quickly spreading outwards and threatening to obliterate everything in its path. Quickly forming the hand seal for “Snake,” Yuzume allowed her wood clone to dissipate and spread apart in a thin film of wood, connecting the material of the platform below to that point in the sky from a distance. A sphere of wood emerged even as the stage was torn apart by the force of the blast, rapidly growing to encompass the entirety of the explosion in an instant. Seconds passed, and for a moment the only sound was the deep reverberation in the air from where the explosion had been neutralized. Yuzume panted with exertion as she focused on keeping the sphere of wood suspended in the air. She had no idea whether or not her partner had survived, despite her best attempts to halt the destruction, as he was nowhere to be seen. “Damn it,” she muttered as sweat dripped down the side of her forehead. The gerbil on her shoulder seemed concerned, his whiskers twitched nervously as they waited for the reaction of the opposing team. Alone and drifting dangerously in the middle of the sky, Yuzume knew she was cornered.